Death March
by ThisIsTheGreatestUsername
Summary: The Battle of Ginza, Alnus Hill, and Italica proved to the Empire that they were fighting a war that they cannot win. And thus, on the brink of utter defeat and subjugation from a force of another world, the Emperor and the Empire must dig through their seven hundred years of history to bring forth an old dark power to turn back the tide of the war. (Heavy AU Elements)
1. Prologue - Prelude to War

**Prologue: Prelude to War**

Magic is an art. Magic is a skill. Magic is a tool.

Those were the words branded on Aelius Darejan's right forearm, his only arm, and he could feel them burning through his skin as he climbed a small hill.

"We must be close," he muttered.

The guide, a young man who had just reached the beginnings of adulthood, nodded. "It should be just beyond the hill after this one."

"I see."

They were both leading their horses on foot, and the morning sun behind them casted long shadows that crawled up the slopes like approaching giants. There was a strong wind coming from the north-east, causing Aelius' armless left sleeve to flap ceaselessly, but he felt no discomfort; or rather, he was used to enduring worse.

The sky was scalded free of clouds, and the grass on these hilly lands grew without restraint; at the distance, a low mountain range ran across the horizon. There were no wild animals in sight, and there won't be for a several thousand paces radius as the young guide had told Aelius. It was explainable though; Aelius could feel the density of force in the air.

"The place is haunted," the guide tried explaining again.

"You can leave once we reach there. I won't be returning to your village," Aelius said.

"Er…no, that's not what I mean," the young man said, eyes darting around nervously. "I mean I don't see what you want to do with that place. It's cursed."

Aelius frowned at him, and said nothing for a moment. "You people call everything you don't understand a curse. Perhaps if I told you how I lost my left arm, you would call me a curse too."

The guide immediately froze, and he nodded. "I'm sorry. It's your reason to be here; I intruded by asking. I won't do it again."

Aelius moved past him, scratching his beard. "Then, let us move on. I need to be at Alnus by noon," he said. "I will pay double for your worries."

"Thank you." The guide went back ahead to take the lead.

There was a wide expanse of flat land between the next set of hills, with grass tall enough to hide an army; though, it was not hard to imagine that there was no other person besides Aelius and the guide in the area. Aelius shifted his scabbarded sword so that he was sure it wouldn't bump against the horse as he mounted, which to do so he had to practically jump since having one arm can be pretty inconvenient at times.

The guide led him straight, and it was evident that the man was not too confident of the way, which was expected since members of his village are forbidden by their elders from entering the hill, Alnus. The guide only knew the general direction, for he had been there once before when he was a young rebellious child, and he had an experience that had made him wary of the place ever since.

At the crest of the second hill, the guide stopped, and his face suddenly lost its colour.

"What is this…" he whispered.

Aelius reigned in beside the young man, taking in the view before him. There was a shallow valley ahead, but then the land climbed higher further ahead until it reached the base of the mountain range. However, the most notable thing about the place was that everything was dead. There was only soil; the grass had seemingly withered and turned to dust. Even the wind seemed to have died, for the air felt stale, though at the same time more intense than ever. Boulders and dead wood were littered throughout the ground, promising that nothing could live on the land.

Alnus.

At the far end, at the peak of what seemed to be highest point of land before the mountains, a lone building stood undisturbed. It was rectangular in shape, and had a wide triangle roof supported by circular columns on the perimeter. Its marble texture had faded and was tainted by rough soot, showing its age.

Aelius fished through his saddle bag and pulled out a leather pouch jangling with coins. He added some more coins to it from another pouch and then threw it to the guide.

"You don't need to go further. I can go alone," he said.

The guide stared at him as if he were some crazed man. "What?"

Aelius ignored him. He urged his horse forward, but the beast refused to move, neighing in protest. He dismounted, untying a small yellow bag from the saddle.

"No wait! You can't go!" the guide shouted. "Are you seeing this?" He waved at the desolated land before them. "It wasn't like this when I came before!"

"No, it wasn't," Aelius said, facing the man. "But the other world's magic seeps into this world through the Gate and chokes life. That is why you see nothing grows or lives here in this area anymore."

"Other world? Gate? What are you saying?" The guide had now dismounted as well and he struggled to find any expression on Aelius' face.

Aelius turned his gaze towards to faraway building. "That building over there was built by the ancient Norns long before our time, and the doors has been locked ever since they have disappeared off the face of the continent. I'm sure you know this, every child in Falmart does. But you don't know that it is actually a Gate, or rather, a portal to another world."

"Other world? You mean the realm of the gods?"

Aelius shook his head. "No, it's a different world. A vastly different one from ours. I don't know much of it."

"Then, what do you want with it?" the young man asked.

The frown returned to Aelius' face. "You said that you wouldn't ask again?"

"That was until I saw this. This is beyond us. You'll bring a curse on all of us by tempering with it. The Norns disappeared for a reason, and I suggest we do not mess with whatever that is of them." The guide's hand was at the hilt of his sword now.

Aelius sighed, disliking the nuisance. "Again, what you people don't understand you call a curse."

"It's for good reasons perhaps."

His frown deepened. He had hoped that the young man would have left after being given the money, but now it seemed that he would not until he received some answers. "Fine, I'll tell you then," the one-arm man said, staring straight at the younger man. "I wish to open the Gate."

A moment of silence passed between them. Nothing moved.

"You're mad," whispered the guide. "Utterly fucking mad!" His blade came out the scabbard with a flourish.

He came forward to Aelius, who stood there unflinching in the face of hostility. "You are going to open that building, why? I don't know about another world, but it could very well be Hell waiting on the other side!"

The point of the blade was facing Aelius' chest, though there was still a short distance between them.

"My reasons are my own; I owe them to no man," Aelius said, feeling his patience draw to a limit.

"Fuck you! Here, take back your money." The guide flung the leather pouch back at him and it bounced onto the ground. "I shouldn't have brought you here. I can't let you go now."

"Kill me then."

The young man hesitated at those words, then shook his head. "No, we can both just head back now and forget that this ever happened."

At that moment, Aelius allowed his anger to break free, and he drew his sword. The blade swept up and knocked the guide's sword aside. Caught by unaware, the young man yelped and tried to regain balance, but _something_ grabbed his throat, lifted him into the air, then threw him back down to the ground; his sword clattered somewhere.

With a grunt, Aelius yanked the man up by the tunic with his _left_ hand. The guide's eyes widened at the sight of the new arm, which was not made of flesh, but of a dark translucent matter.

"You're a shadow warrior!" the man whispered. His voice was quivering and fear was running rampart in his eyes. "No, no, no…please! Your master is dead!"

Aelius jerked the man up to the air again, and it was like holding a squirming trout caught by hand. He brought his sword to the man's knees and cut two slashes where he knew the tendons were. Then, his anger dissipated and with it, his left arm as well, and the guide was left to fall to the ground, bellowing and screaming.

"I won't kill you," Aelius said, watching the blood pooled under the man. "That's my mercy."

Under great pain, the guide managed to cried out his thanks. Aelius continued, "But now, you have to do something else for me."

The man made a painful gestured which Aelius took as an assent, and Aelius knelt down next to him, hovering his right hand over the two new wounds. He closed his eyes, muttering in a forgotten language, and the air around began to simmer. Whether it was out of fear or numbing pain, the guide froze and did not move. When Aelius removed his hand, the man's knees had stopped bleeding.

"I have stopped the bleeding," he said. "Though you still won't be able to walk for the rest of your life—that's the price for insulting my master—but you will still be able to ride."

The young man nodded, agony still evident in his face.

"I want you to ride back to your village and explain to them everything I've told you about the Gate, but don't tell them about me, nothing about me. Tell them, the Gate is now open," said Aelius. "Tell them, the dawn of another world is here."

The guide could only stare at him with his teary eyes. "Why?"

A sigh escaped Aelius' mouth. "You _still_ ask questions?" he said, but told the reason anyway, "I want the word to spread, but like with every fire, it would first need a single spark. Even if you weren't here, I would have done it myself. I want the news to reach every city of the Empire; Italica, Bellnahgo, the Capital Sadera, others. I want the great seat of the Emperor himself to know. I want the Senate to know. I want everyone to know. And then—"

Aelius shrugged, "We'll see what happens. It's not every day that we have a new world on our horizon, and the nobles are always greedy for more land. Only the gods know how these events will turn out after."

He stooped down to pick up the guide—his right arm doing the job with as much as ease as his left did—carrying him all the way to the horses. He helped the man mount, who did so with a lot of shouting of pain, then he sent the man on his way.

Once certain that the guide was well away in the distance, Aelius turned back towards Alnus and finished untying the yellow bag from his horse's saddle before hiking down the slope into the shallow valley. Dead lands greeted him, and he made a point that the other world's magic must have been accumulating here for a while now. The words on his right forearm burned greater than ever as he drew closer to the Gate.

After about a thousand paces up the hill, the rectangular building loomed ahead of him, trapping him in its shadows. The doors, the size of a manor hall, were made of an unknown metal set into the stone of the building. Scripts written in Old Norn stretched across the width of the it, and there was a large concave circle that jutted out in the middle of the doors, high above Aelius' head.

Of all the magnificent structures the Norns had left behind after their disappearance, the Gate was, in Aelius' opinion, their crowning achievement. Not even their floating fortress Sereiden, which hovered over the waters of the Blue Sea to the southwest of the continent, could matched the Gate, and Aelius could not help but feel a great satisfaction that he would be the one to open it after all these years.

He rolled up his left sleeve, all the way up the shoulder to where the amputation had been. Then, the dark matter of his left arm began to form, first bubbling before taking firm shape almost immediately. He poured the contents of the yellow bag into the palm of his left hand; silver glittering gems, twelve of them, each of them taking him a lifetime to retrieve. His master may not be here to witness this, but he would have certainly take pride in his servant for continuing his research.

"Twelve for the twelve millenniums since this Gate was built," Aelius muttered, then bit his right thumb so that blood flowed, dropping them on the gems. "The blood of the summoner for payment." He blew his breath onto the left palm. "And the will of one of the Shadows."

With not so much of a grunt, Aelius thrust his left hand forward against the doors of the Gate. Sudden cold engulfed his body, and he struggled not to flinched. He closed his eyes, and began muttering in the forgotten language. His left arm felt a sensation that traveled to his chest and stayed there. Then, it bloomed. The sensation expanded, surged through his body, filled him with power. His eyes snapped open, and they were glowing bright blue like a never ending winter. Images came to him. A sea! The biggest sea that he has ever seen, stretching forth endlessly. The land before was an island, and like the sea, it was the biggest island he has ever seen. Then, he saw the sun, bright and rising out of the horizon like a king ascending his throne, shining gloriously over the land.

How beautiful, Aelius thought, a land of a rising sun.

Then the images ended, as suddenly as they came, as did the cold sensation. Aelius Darejan stepped back, and the Gate slid open.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** As you probably already noticed, this fic will have AU elements. This fic will be looking things from the Empire's perspective and also I hope to empower the Empire more so that they stand much of chance to fight back against the JDSF. Magic will be playing a very important role in this fic, as I find that in the original series there really wasn't much of it. Also, a lot of the lore of Falmart, such as the Norns (I totally stole that name off of Guild Wars), will be made up by me since I'm not a very canon-friendly person (yes, I'm that kind of asshole).

Anyway, just to clear any confusion, I will say this now that Aelius Darejan is not the main character. As much fun as I had writing him, he sadly won't be appearing until several chapters later (if I do manage to reach there and not take ten years to update). I'll be posting an outline of what I have planned for this fic in the Military Fiction's Round Table forum, and I will edit this chapter to post the link to that forum.

As for when will the next chapter be out, I don't know. I plan on posting another chapter to another fic of mine first before working on this one. But for the time being, please do go ahead and write a review here; positive or negative. If anything is confusing, tell me and I will fix it.

Well, that's the end of this prologue, be sure to favorite, follow, or review if you want. See ya.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gate Jietai, I just own a broken Economics textbook.

 **Edit 1** : Here's the link to the forum page: topic/188542/149444705/1/Death-March-GATE-Fanfic#149444705

Also, a response to the review by Nonnie: That's a nice thought. You have partly guessed what I have planned for this fic. With the Empire bringing in something to counter against the JDSF, it does increase the likelihood that Japan will ask for other countries for military aid, which is what is going to happen in the later arcs of this story. However, unlike what you said, the other countries are not going to force their way in through Japan because it just makes no sense that the USA would attack an ally, and due to this alliance, Russia and China are not going to attack as well. Although, you are correct to think that if there other countries joining the fray against the Empire, the Empire's chance of survival is almost certainly doomed; I won't say yet whether this will be the case in this fic due to spoilers, but it is definitely the most realistic outcome I could see, dark power or not.


	2. Chapter 1 - Loyalty

**Author's Notes:** Well, this chapter turned out to be longer than I had planned. Initially it was supposed to be around 5-6k words, but ended up 10k. Anyway, I'm going to repeat myself from the last chapter and say that this fic is not canon-friendly at all. In fact, besides the Battle of Ginza, Alnus Hill, and Italica are the only things I'm keeping the same, while everything else is changed either slightly or drastically, from the characters to the lore. With that said, I still hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Loyalty**

The Great Hall of the Imperial Senate was said to the be the heart of the Empire, home to the Emperor's court and the very core of its power. Members of the Senate were called the laymen of the Empire, and they would meet twice a month to discuss and decide on new laws, legislations, and office appointments. Though in truth, rarely was anything accomplished, for the men in the forum often spent whole days squabbling over a number of listless small matters and was slow in pace to achieve anything major.

It displeased the princess Pina that the Empire which her family had built over the course of generations lacked the great men they had in the past, and now there were only lords and nobles seeking out for their own wants. She sighed.

It had been eight months since the Gate opened, and there were over three hundred lords in attendance today, each seated according to their ranks in tiered steps, with the most powerful placed near the center floor and the least at the back of the forum, leaning over to listen in. They were all dressed in pure white togas, as only members of the royal family were allowed to wear colour to the Senate. Even the guards, who stood at the entrance and along the walls, had white tabards draped across their armour and the plumes of their helmets were also dyed white.

On the center floor, otherwise known as the court floor, a raised marble platform dominated the middle, where a golden throne rested upon. The Emperor, Molt Sol Augustus, sat there, with one elbow reclining on the arm of his throne. He wore a purple toga and a circlet of green oak leaves on top his greying hairs. His face bore a blank expression and Pina mimicked the same, trying not to show impatience as one lord droned on about the iron ore supplies in an eastern region.

Pina herself was dressed in a dark blue stola, and was seated next to her father's throne, on one of the smaller chairs reserved for trusted advisors and royal family members. She noted her brother's chair, the Crown Prince Zorzal, was absent, and she wondered where he was; it was rare that he would miss a Senate meeting. The final chair on the platform was seated by an old man with wrinkles that would creased heavily at every slight facial movement. He was a magus, the Archmaster Marcellus, a man who have lived several hundred years and whose Order have served the Empire since its founding. A man not to be trifled with.

The lord on the court floor finally finished speaking, and Pina held back a breath of relief.

The Emperor waited to see if anyone else had any comments on the matter, and when he saw that none rose to speak, he said, "Thank you, Lord Vibius. What you ask will be done for you. I'll have the auditors sent to you." He looked at one of the scribes standing next to the platform, whose job was to record whatever orders the Emperor had; the scribe nodded and scribbled on the roll of parchment in his hand.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Lord Vibius said, bowing low before exiting the center floor.

Murmurs and talks broke out between the occupants of the Great Hall as they waited for the lord to return to his seat. There were some who spoke louder than the allowed volume, clearly disregarding the decorum of the forum. Pina thought she heard someone snicker at the Emperor near the back of the hall. She could feel the tension running through many nobles who were unhappy with her father and her. Ever since Augustus accepted the armistice from the Japanese Self-Defense Force, there were many that thought the act was a sign of weakness. They cursed the Emperor—not openly—for allowing the great Empire to be cowed by a force of a different nation. Previous emperors would not have stand for this, they say, and would have fought tooth and nail for every inch of land.

The ignorance of these nobles was always a wonder to marvel at in the Senate, Pina thought. Their minds were too short-sighted to see anything but themselves. If only they could understand that a war with the JSDF was not a war they could win. Ginza. Alnus. Italica. Those three names should have taught them that. Weakness or not, Pina knew the armistice signed was the right course of action to stop the Empire from traveling down the road to destruction. Now she must work to bring ties closer between her home and Japan.

She looked at the court herald—a thin man holding a short scroll—and when he saw her gaze, he nodded, knowing what she wanted; she had put down her name down as one of the speakers for this Senate session.

"The Senate recognizes Princess Pina Co Lada," the court herald's booming voice echoed across the forum. Whispers intensified among the nobles.

Pina rose up, feeling every eyes on her as she walked down the marble steps of the platform and onto the court floor. Her eyes briefly met the Archmaster's, and she noticed there was a strange glint in them, almost like a mocking glint. She ignored the thought and kneeled down before her father, the Emperor, dropping her gaze to the ground.

"Speak your words, my child," Augustus said, gesturing for her to stand.

She lifted her gaze off the ground and stood, keeping a blank expression that betrayed no emotion.

"Your Majesty, it has been over two months since the armistice between the Empire and the JSDF have taken effect. Japan has honoured their agreement and has not conducted any aggressive action. Now, the final step to formally end the war is to negotiate a final peace treaty. However, Lord Decius who is responsible for the negotiations has been delaying the talks. Representatives from Japan has told me that Japan is eager to conclude the war formally, but cannot proceed unless we are more cooperative. So I propose that Lord Decius be replaced by someone else, so that a resolution can be completed with haste."

The Emperor did not speak, and Pina saw, out of the corner of her eyes, several lords had stood up from their seats, indicating that they wish to speak.

She continued, "Once the war is formally concluded, Your Majesty, both nations can move towards a mutually beneficial relationship. Trade comes to mind. The Empire only has much to gain from the Other World."

The last part seemed to hit a nerve on the Emperor, and his eyebrows furrowed sharply before returning to its natural state. Pina knew that he was still trying to live down the shame of having to submit to Japan.

"I see," Augustus said, his voice carrying no tension. "But what do we have to offer to them that they'll want?"

"Resources. From what I've heard, Japan is interested in the vast amount of untapped natural resources Falmart contains. Oil, for example, despite the lack of use for us, seems to be a resource in high demand for them."

"I see."

"Your Majesty, our civilization has a lot to learn from theirs. But we cannot move forward with them unless a formal peace treaty is agreed upon. Which is why I am urging for Lord Decius to be replaced and any negotiations now to be hasten."

Those words of Pina's drew a robust reaction from the audience. More lords stood up, wanting to speak, while many more murmured harshly amongst themselves. She could hear whispers of 'traitor', and she suspected that if she wasn't a member of royalty, they would have been jeering at her now.

"The Senate recognizes Lord Aulus," the court herald announced, raising his hand towards one of the lords standing.

A short, fat man spoke, "Your Majesty, the Princess speaks her mind, however I disagree with her. The Empire has ruled this continent for over seven hundred years. Since our founding, we have brought civilization to much of Falmart, and resisted the advances of the barbarians, like those in the north, who seek to bring the land back to more primitive times. The Dragon standard of the Empire flies over millions of souls from the east to the west. Our soldiers patrol and keep the land from insurrection. We do not need Japan."

"Well, times have changed, my lord," Pina said. "I doubt you were there at Alnus Hill or Italica. Because if you were, you would have seen the things I've seen and we wouldn't be arguing now. Those who were with me would agree with me. The Other World people are on a different pedestal than us. I've been on the other side of the Gate. They have technologies far above our understanding. We may have ruled here for almost a thousand years, but the arrival of the JSDF has changed the balance of power."

She looked among the crowd of lords for her supporters, men who understand the need for peace between Japan and the Empire. She was pleased when she saw a couple of them standing, waiting to be called on by the herald to speak.

The Emperor, meanwhile, sat on his throne, content to let both sides say their piece.

The court herald called upon another lord.

"Your Highness, my princess, if they're as strong as you say, then why then haven't they made their move? What's stopping them from attacking us now and annexing our lands? Why did they even accept the armistice?"

Pina sighed. "For one, they feel it's more beneficial to keep us as allies rather than directly annex us. It would take considerable resources to maintain and control this continent. They may be strong, but it'll still be difficult, even for them, to manage Falmart. They do not know the culture of the people, our beliefs and our way of life. We, on the other hand, understand them better than they could. Thus, they think it is better to work with us rather than against us."

One lord spoke without waiting to be called upon, breaking etiquette, "So we're to just ignore that they have invaded our lands and killed over tens of thousands of our people?"

"Stay silent until the Senate recognizes you, Lord Canus," the herald reprimanded.

"Lord Canus," Pina said, turning to face the thin lord. "Allow me to remind you, it was we who first invaded them. They merely retaliated. Soldiers die. That is war."

More talks erupted from the audience.

Pina saw the Archmaster Marcellus leaned across his seat and whispered something into the Emperor's ear, who then raised his hand for silence, and the room quiet down again. All eyes focused on him and waited for what the Emperor would say. Pina watched the expression of her father, but only received a blank gaze in return.

"Lord Canus, yes, many of our people have died in the war. But, like the princess said, that is war," Augustus said. "Nevertheless, we're not here to discuss that. The subject at hand is whether Lord Decius should be replaced. The princess has brought up that Decius is too slow in the talks and his delays jeopardizes the negotiations. I, however, do not agree with that.

"So my decision on the matter is," he said, raising his voice so that it carried through the whole forum, "is there is no need to hasten any negotiations, and Lord Decius will continue to serve as the Empire's envoy in order to secure the best terms for the Empire in the treaty."

"But Your Majesty, any more delays and we risk the conflict erupting again," Pina argued, stepping towards the throne. "You may not see it completely now, but it is for the good of the Empire that we work with Japan."

"How dare you!" someone shouted. Back talking to the Emperor was a crime, even for his daughter.

The Emperor spoke again, his face frowning deeply, abandoning restraint. "I'll say this again one more time, child. Lord Decius will continue to serve as the Empire's envoy. Now take your seat; the Senate must proceed with other matters."

Pina noticed the strange glint in the Archmaster's eyes again, and though the magus' face betrayed no reaction to the Emperor's words, she was sure that he had influenced Augustus to refuse her request. Damned Magi.

She sighed inwardly, then took up a cold blank face once more, not willing anyone to take joy from her expression. She bowed to the Emperor, and went back to her chair, carrying herself with the pride of royalty, despite that shameful last bit of outburst. She made a note to always keep calm despite the circumstances, and she looked at all the lords present in the forum. Her supporters had sat down as the court herald called on the next speaker, while her opponents whispered happily between themselves.

This was not the end, she thought, she would make sure that the peace treaty goes through. No one can stop her. The fate of the Empire rested on her, and she was determined not to fail.

* * *

The sky was unusually overcast for a summer's day, and a cold wind swept between buildings and through the streets, making Lord Renius' toga flapped on his shoulders as he followed two armed servants leading the way. The Sadera Hill, where the Imperial Palace stood, was stark and grim to his right, a dark shape against the clouds. Men, women, and children walked the street, some hurrying for the fear of rain dropping soon. The armed servants made sure no one blocked their way, gently pushing anyone who was too close. Renius trailed after them, ignoring the shouts of stall vendors as they called to him to buy their products. He was keen to reach his destination fast, and then get out, fast.

"M'lord, we're here," the taller of the two servants said as they stopped outside the door to the College.

Renius grunted his acknowledgement, raising his gaze over the weathered building and the statues which stood guard on both sides of the iron door. The greatest minds in all of Falmart were supposedly within these walls, desperate in their pursuit for knowledge and the secrets of the world. But if Renius was supposed to be impressed with the illustrious institution, he found that he wasn't. The Magi of the College were wise and powerful, ancient and respected, but they were also shrewd and have their own purposes. One can never trust them, in Renius' experiences.

Fucking Magi, thought Renius as one of the servants knocked on the door.

The door opened immediately, much to the servants' surprise, and an old porter came out.

"Lord Renius, thank you for responding to the Archmaster's summons. He's expecting you," he said, widening the door wide enough for Renius to step through. "I'm afraid your servants are not permitted to enter. Please send them back."

A knot formed on Renius' forehead, annoyed, then he nodded to his servants, who turned and left.

"I'll show you the way to the studies, my lord," the porter said, making his way down the narrow corridor.

Torches on the walls lit the hallway, giving the place an orange glow. The air was stale, an unwelcome contrast to the winds outside. Many other corridors came past, old paintings hanging on walls, basic furniture here and there. Renius was half-surprised that there lacked a magical feel to the place, such as the inside of the building appearing bigger than what the exterior seemed.

Eventually, they exited into an open garden, surrounded on all sides by the aging buildings of the College. Well-trimmed plants grew in abundance, some showing signs of soon bearing fruits. There was a grey-haired man in gardening rags, watering the plants, and he smiled when he saw Renius and the porter.

"Welcome to the College, my lord," the man said to Renius, bowing slightly, then gestured to a growing red flower plant. "Hibiscus. Alchemically enchanted to give sweet tasting nectar to be used as syrup."

As if to demonstrate his point, he stooped down and squeezed the stem of the plant, and a yellow liquid oozed out, dripping down the petals. The man used a finger to scoop up the liquid, and then sucked on it.

"Mmhm…delicious," he said. "Would you like to try some, my lord?"

Renius didn't know either to be disgusted or extremely disgusted, but he kept his reply civil enough, "No, thank you."

He walked away without waiting for the man to respond. The porter hurried after him, whispering urgently, "My lord, that was Otho Pauthins, one of the eleven founders of the College."

"Like I give a shit," muttered Renius.

The porter kept quiet, and led him up a staircase and into another corridor. Finally, they reached a wooden door, and Renius felt the urge to get this over with as the porter opened the door.

"The Archmaster is waiting inside," the porter said.

"I see," Renius said, then strode inside. He did not thank the porter for showing him the way. Why thank someone for wasting his time?

The room he entered was a library; scrolls, books, parchments, and texts everywhere. Shelves lined the walls, stuffed to the capacity with dark leather-covered volumes. In the middle of the room was a large oak desk, and behind it sat a heavy wrinkled man dressed in a simple white tunic and dark breeches, writing on a piece of parchment. He was bald and hairless, though his eyes betrayed a strange glint that Renius instantly knew to be wary of.

Renius strode further in the room, and heard the door close behind him. He watched as the old man put aside his quill, and slowly stood up from his seat, cleaning the ink off his fingers with a handkerchief.

"Lord Renius, it's an honour to finally meet you. Thank you for coming today," he said. "I presume this is the first time you have come into the home of us Magi."

"It is, Archmaster Marcellus," Renius responded. He had seen the Archmaster several times in the Emperor's court. Always whispering something into the Emperor's ears. Gods damn it, one can't trust mages. Nothing worse than getting involve with one.

"It's an ancient building as you might know. One built since the founding of the capital. I was here when they laid the first stones of it. Ah, how fast time flies."

"Indeed, time does past very fast."

"It's a shame that people like yourself only get too little of it before you pass on."

"Which is why I shouldn't waste any of it," Renius said, feeling annoyance rise within him. "Now enough small talks. Why did you call me here, Archmaster?"

Marcellus sighed. "Forgive me, my lord. I let my mouth run sometimes. It's a bad habit that I've found it hard to break."

"Well, you only had several hundred years to try," muttered Renius, rolling his eyes.

The archmaster's tone turned serious. "The reason I have called for you to be here today is a matter of the utmost importance. No one else must know about it. Absolutely no one."

"Surely, I'm not the man you want to be speaking to then. I want nothing to do with you mages."

"Yes, I heard that you hold a certain…distrust of us. But that doesn't matter, because I need you here for the Empire."

Renius raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"

Marcellus raised a hand, then clapped.

Suddenly, out of one corner of the room, the shelves of books shifted aside on their own, revealing a small door hidden behind. The door then opened and in stepped a man covered from head to toe with a dark cloak.

"Lord Renius," Marcellus said, gesturing for him to come closer.

Hesitantly, Renius walked towards the desk. He kept an eye on the newcomer of the room, trying to guess his identity. The hooded man made his way to Marcellus, and the Archmaster leaned over to whisper something to him. Then the two of them turned towards Renius, bearing their gaze upon him.

"Who is this?" Renius finally asked.

"Lord Renius," the man spoke, a very familiar voice. "I trust that you are well."

He pulled back his hood, and Renius' eyes widened, immediately falling down on one knee.

"Your Majesty!" he said, eyes on the ground.

Molt Sol Augustus looked almost like a completely different man without his crown wreath and jewels. His face was noticeably older, much like a grandfather who had retired and now enjoys the plays of his grandchildren, and not at all like the ruler of an entire continent. The Emperor's eyes, however, did not betray the fact that he was a man who expected his words to be followed and obeyed.

"Forgive me," said Renius. "I did not know that you were going to be here."

"Stand, Renius," the Emperor said. "It was under my orders that Archmaster Marcellus summoned you here. We have much to discuss."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Renius stood up, glancing at the magus.

"I assume that you now see the gravity of the situation, my lord?" the Archmaster said.

"I do. Tell me everything."

Marcellus first cleared his throat before speaking.

"Recent times has brought us to a difficult position, my lord. The nobles are unhappy, and many do not see why we have to submit to another country. The Empire has always been strong and undefeatable since its founding, and yet that is not the case in these times.

"At Ginza, our expedition force failed. At Alnus Hill, our allied army failed. You were there in the battle, weren't you, Lord Renius?"

"I was with the reserves," responded Renius, his hand clenching.

"You saw everything then?"

Renius didn't say anything at first, but then he spoke, "I saw men marched towards the enemy, only to be caught in sudden explosions of flames. And when the smoke finally cleared… Bodies."

He remembered the disastrous retreat after the battle; many deserted, the wounded they managed to retrieve had to be abandoned half way, some men who didn't even participate in the fighting were changed, suddenly becoming too scared to move one day. Nightmares had plagued the survivors, nightmares that were still present to this day.

He watched the Emperor ponder on what he had said. "I speak only the truth, Your Majesty," he said.

"I do not doubt your words, Renius," Augustus said. "I've heard many accounts of the battle. Too many, in fact."

Renius nodded.

Marcellus continued, "The death tolls in all the engagement we have against the JSDF are innumerous as you know. Many nobles outcry why we do not avenge those that have fallen, and have instead put down our arms, leaving the Empire more vulnerable than ever. Which is why we must do something about it.

"The armistice we have with Japan may have stopped hostilities for now, Lord Renius, but if we do not seek to counter them, then it will only be a matter of time before they make the final push for all of the Empire."

"Then our hope of survival depends on avoiding war," said Renius. "Forget what the nobles think. They do not know the enemy as some of do. I'm perfectly aware of what the JSDF are capable of, Archmaster. We cannot win."

"Yes, we cannot win as we currently are now. That is why we must act now, the armistice has bought us time to prepare to arm ourselves for the fight again."

"I'm afraid I disagree, Archmaster. I believe our best bet is to trust in Princess Pina's ability to secure us the peace treaty."

"Hah, peace?!" Marcellus scoffed. "Peace never last, my lord. You of all people should know that! You've served the Empire all your life, how many wars have you fought, excluding this one?"

A frown formed on Renius' face. "Three," he said softly.

"I say again, peace never last. Peace is only an interlude before the next set of conflict. And in that interlude, we must ready and prepare ourselves. I will not watch the Empire fall, just because of delusions of peace."

Renius opened his mouth to argue again, but Augustus spoke before him, "Renius, there is little basis on which we can trust the Other Worlders. We do not understand them; what they want, their goals. If I wasn't so sure they could defeat us utterly in the war, I wouldn't have accepted the armistice. They invaded the Empire's lands, our lands. As Emperor, I cannot accept that. And you shan't as well."

Renius wanted to disagree, but knew he couldn't defy Augustus, and kept his expression straight. "I understand, Your Majesty," he said. "But I do not see how we can fight them. We've lost all engagements with them. Even now, we understand little of their tactics and weaponry. Everything we can put to field will be destroyed."

"There is a way, my lord," Marcellus said. "A way that I'm not at all happy with, but it's a path that must be thread for the good of the Empire."

"What is it?" He did not like the sound of where the mage was taking him—one can never trust mages—but he didn't dare say anything about it, at least not in front of the Emperor.

"Lord Renius, I cannot proceed until I have your solemn vow not to speak of this to anyone."

"You have it, Archmaster."

Marcellus nodded. "You will have to complete one task, my lord. One task only, that's all that is required of you."

"Renius, you have served me well and faithfully before," Augustus said stepping close to him. "This task will be the last thing I'll ever need from you."

Renius definitely did not like the sound of this 'task', but he was at the point of no return now. The Emperor was calling on his loyalty, and he knew he had to respond correctly or else face death. He wanted to bring Pina's point of peace again, but it was too late. Gods help him.

"My allegiance is to you and the Empire, Your Majesty, always. I've sworn to serve and that is what I will do till I die. My word is iron."

Augustus smiled. "I expected nothing less from you."

The Archmaster spoke again, the glint in his eyes brighter than ever, "Consider this task your last duty to the Empire, Lord Renius. We need you to..."

* * *

The past several days of hard riding brought sores and aches to Renius' body, reminding him that he was not the young man he used to be anymore. He did not voice any complaints though, and simply kept riding, disguising his pain with a cold frown. His six companions didn't argue with the fast pace he was setting, each of them sensing his mood for urgency and didn't dare to ask him to slow down to rest.

It took them two weeks after leaving the capital, Sadera, to finally reached their destination. Renius watched the silent Temple of Emroy, a dark structure high up on a mountain. Out of all the many temples for the death god scattered throughout Falmart, this temple was said to be one of the oldest. Nicknamed, the Fortress Temple, it was at a near unassailable position, with no way of entry except through a narrow mountain pass. Its high walls were pale against the moon light, discouraging anyone from attempting to scale the mountain and sneak into the temple. Not that anyone would even try to sneak in though; the name of Emroy was enough to spell fear into the most heinous of evil-doers.

"Gods, I can't fucking believe we're about to do this," Renius muttered.

Crux pulled up his horse beside him and grinned. "Best to do it than live in the fear of it, Renius," the orc said. He was a large figure, a testament to his kind, and his bullish face betrayed an understanding personality, albeit a little too hot-headed at times.

"Another one of your father's saying, Crux?" Gin said mockingly. She was a thin woman, who always like to flash a cocky smirk on her face whenever she caught you looking at her—and it was hard _not_ tolook at her.

"Aye, it is," the orc responded without humour.

Negan, who was on Renius' right, eyed the temple in silent appraisal. The dark elf was only wearing a leather vest, despite the strong winds of the evening, exposing the lines of runes written on his arms.

"Fucking hell," he whispered. "A long night ahead of us." Besides his words, he seemed to welcome it though, for the dark night was his home, where the shadows are long and dangerous.

Logen grunted his agreement. In contrast to Negan, the Northman had covered almost his entire body with his ragged cloak, hiding the many scars he had received in his past. Though despite his best effort, it was impossible to hide the cut that ran diagonally across his face, something which he doesn't talk about—when he talks, that is.

"Gods, it's been too long since I last came here," said Otho Pauthins. The gardener magus, as Renius had labelled him, was accompanying Renius and his companions by the order of the Archmaster. The mage still somehow reeked of alchemical solutions despite having spent the last two weeks on horseback. "Time certainly has not robbed the Fortress Temple of its glory. We'll need some drastic measures to pull this off, my lord."

"No, we'll stick to the plan," Renius said.

"Either way, we must hurry. The Archmaster is impatient and nervous on this mission."

"The Archmaster may bloody well wait," Negan snorted. "He's lived for a couple hundred years; he can wait a little fucking bit."

Renius turned to face his squire. "Pelitas, you'll stay with the horses for now. I'll send someone to get you later."

"Yes, my lord," the squire responded.

"Alright, we're going," Renius said, then dismounted.

He pulled his large brown cloak closer to better cover his breastplate, and stepped out onto the stone path leading to the temple's gate. Behind him, the others dismounted as well and followed him. They hiked up the steps, carrying torches to see the way in darkness, and, all along the way, Renius could feel eyes watching them. It felt strange to think that every step they made was being observed. He didn't like it. Gods help him for what's to come.

Eventually, they reached the gate of the temple. The structure stretched right across the path, and was at least seven meters tall. Renius went forward and hammered on the iron door.

The lights from torches flickered over on the ramparts of the wall, and then Renius saw a boy's head popped up over the parapet. Judging from the simple grey robe he wore, the boy was probably only an initiate of the temple, and not a full priest yet.

"Who's there?" the initiate's unbroken voice called.

"I'm Renius Gallus, Lord of Arrin. These are my companions. I require the attention of the abbot of this temple," said Renius.

The boy nodded, then scrambled down the wall, the sound of his sandals echoing in the night.

"You all know what to do," Renius whispered to the others.

"Aye, we do," Crux said, helping a panting Otho up the last of the steps.

Negan grunted, while Gin merely grinned. Logen, as always, stayed silent.

The door opened after several minutes, and a bearded priest carrying a lamp torch greeted them, two other initiates by his sides.

The priest bowed in respect before Renius. "Excuse your servant, my lord. I'm Archibald, the abbot. How can I be of service?"

Renius looked at the abbot carefully before speaking, "My companions and I require a place to stay for the night and food to eat. The village nearby does not suit my needs, and they pointed us here instead."

"I see, my lord. However, this temple is dedicated solely for Emroy, we cannot accept anyone inside these grounds."

"Tonight you must make an exception then. I'm on the Emperor's business." He took out a letter with the Emperor's signet seal on it. It was an edict that gave the order that any request Renius asks of from anyone, even a high-ranking lord, should be met with their utmost ability.

The priest took the letter, gave it a glance, then nodded. "Very well. I cannot refuse the Emperor. But my patron Emroy may not be pleased."

"If he's not pleased then let him strike down the Emperor," mumbled Negan, too low for the abbot to hear.

Renius continued, "And also, my squire is currently tending to our horses at the base of the mountain. I would appreciate it if you send someone to bring him up."

"I'll send some of the initiates to him, and also to take the horses to our stable," the abbot replied.

"You have my thanks."

Archibald called forward one of the initiates. "Please handover all your weapons, my lord," he said.

"Is it necessary?" Renius asked.

"It is, my lord. We have strict rules within the temple."

Renius nodded, then unbuckled his longsword from his belt and gave it to the initiate. He beckoned the others to do the same, and they complied. Gin and Negan passed over their sabre and sword to the other initiate, while Crux dumped his bearded-axe onto the boy, telling him to take good care of it.

"Your weapons please, sir," the boy said sheepishly to Logen, who was the only one yet to hand over his equipment.

Logen stared blankly at the initiate, who gulped nervously at the scarred Northman.

"Sir?"

"Don't mind him, boy," Gin said with a slight smile. "Logen here doesn't speak the Empire tongue fluently so he prefers not to talk that much."

"He doesn't understand me?" the initiate asked.

"Oh no, he understands you enough. Just doesn't like to talk, that's all."

Logen grunted, then handed over his unstrung bow and quiver, and reached inside his cloak to retrieve a long curved scimitar and gave it to the boy.

"I have nothing, child," Otho said when the initiate came to him, raising his arms to proof his point.

The boy nodded, then scurried back behind the gate and off to somewhere.

Renius and Negan exchanged a quick look with each other, both knowing what the other was thinking.

"You have strange companions, Lord Renius," Archibald said, lifting his lamp so that he could see better in the dark. "A dark elf, a northman, an orc, a woman, and an elderly."

Renius glanced back at the others. "Hmm, I never noticed."

With that, the abbot led them inside. Behind the gate was a different view from the narrow path outside. Three grand buildings dominated their sight, surrounding a wide courtyard at the center. The building in the middle was the temple itself, graced with a vast entrance and red tiles on its gabled roof. The other two buildings on the flanks were what Renius guessed to be dormitories, smaller and less elaborate in design. As they headed for the right dormitory, marble statues lined both sides of the walkway they threaded on. The light from their torches brought the features of the statues to attention; they were previous Apostles of the death god, Emroy, before they themselves ascended to the realm of the gods. Too many ancient names for Renius to remember.

The last two statues were of particular interest, one being the current Apostle, Rory Mercury. With only the size of a fifteen-year-old girl, she was among the smallest of all the figures in the courtyard. Yet even then, it reminded Renius of the tales of bloodlust of the girl, and the thought caused him to shiver. The other statue, which stood opposite of Rory's, was an object of curiosity, for it was a broken. The head had been cut off, and the body was blackened with soot, almost as if someone had attempted to burn it. Unlike most of the others, the name of the destroyed figure came instantly to Renius, a name that most would not easily forget. He looked away.

As they passed under a high archway that led into right dormitory, Renius nodded to Negan, who nodded back and silently edged to the back of the group. Then the dark elf disappeared behind a pillar, unbeknownst to Archibald and the initiates.

The inside of the building opened into a large hall. Incenses burnt, emitting a smoky aromatic smell. Lamps on walls and tables lit the hall, and a large landscape painting of the gods was framed on one end of the room, a bright world. Contrastingly, the realm of the dead, Emroy's realm, was painted on the floor, black and red.

A number of initiates, in their grey robes, watched the newcomers inquisitively as they walked past them, then continued with their tasks. Some were carrying clothes to be scrubbed near a drain outside, which transported the water down the mountain; others hauled volumes of books from one room to another. Two initiates came out of one door, lifting a linen-wrapped body between themselves, not saying a word whilst they do so. Renius watched them move outside, then ignored them.

"You and your companions will have to sleep at our dorms, if that is alright, my lord? I'll have some of the junior priests vacate their rooms for you," Archibald said.

"That will be alright," responded Renius.

"We have a set curfew at midnight for everyone. We would appreciate it if none of your companions do not leave their designated sleeping area."

"I understand."

Negan returned to them again, suddenly appearing from behind a corner and joining the group almost as if he was with them the entire time. Renius gave him a nod and did not say anything. They soon arrived at a narrow hallway, filled with rooms on both sides. The abbot told some of what looked like to be the priests, dressed in black robes, to make room for the newcomers. The priests nodded, then hurried inside their compartments to gather their things.

"This is where you will be sleeping tonight, my lord," Archibald said, indicating to three rooms adjacent to each other.

"They'll do," Renius said.

"I'll have the food be served soon. We only have some bread and boiled meat tonight."

"Thank you, abbot."

Archibald nodded, then disappeared outside the dorm. Renius chose the middle room for himself, sharing it with Negan and Otho. The inside was small, compacted, and simple, with only the barest set of furniture; a wooden cupboard, mattresses, and a drawer desk.

"I was hoping we would have gotten a more…private place," whispered Otho. The compartment had thin walls, thus their conversation could easily be overheard.

"It doesn't matter, we'll take what we get," Renius said. "Negan, what did you find just now?"

The dark elf waited till the sound of initiates passing outside their door quiet down, then spoke, "Too many initiates for my liking. I found where they're keeping our weapons though; there's a warehouse at the back of the temple. One guard."

"Did anyone see you?" Otho asked.

"See me? See a dark elf in the dark? You must be senile, mage."

The gardener magus chuckled and shook his head. "Foolish me. I forgot the night is the refuge for your kind."

Renius went to the next room, which had the same set up as his. "Crux, Logen, stay put for now," he said. "Food's coming. After that, go catch some sleep, you'll need it for the work tonight."

"Just call me when the killing begins," the orc said, lying down on the mattress he was given.

Logen grunted, playing with one of the knives he hadn't given in.

Those two, Renius thought, calm as though they were just waiting their turn in a line.

As he walked out of the room, he bumped accidentally into Pelitas, causing the squire to dropped all of their packs from the horses he had been carrying.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I didn't see you," Pelitas apologized, bending down to pick up all the packs again.

"It's alright, Pelitas."

"They took my sword, sir."

"I know. Did you notice anything when you were coming in?"

"No, sir."

Renius nodded, then clapped a hand on the squire's shoulder. "Alright. Now go give everyone their packs. You're bunking with Gin in that room. Don't let her mess with you too much."

The sixteen-year-old boy blushed as he spoke, "Yes, my lord."

Renius went back to his room and saw that Otho had taken up a book to read, deeply absorbed in it. Negan, on the other hand, sat by the window, gazing out at the moonlit sky, listening to the wind rattle gently against the shutters. Renius sat next to him, crossing his legs and taking in the view as well. A half-moon night, a soft mixture of light and darkness. The stars were bright, their constellation telling tales of past and future events. Strange how they didn't seem any bigger up here on the mountain than down on the plains.

"Definitely a long night," Negan said, not taking his eyes away from the window.

"Definitely," Renius agreed.

"Remind me again, Renius, why are we doing this?"

A sigh escaped the lord. "The Emperor orders and I obey."

The dark elf chuckled. "The Emperor is an idiot. And you too, for following him so blindly."

"Maybe I am," Renius pondered, chuckling as well. Alnus should have been his last battle. Gods, why did Augustus choose him for this task? "But yet, you're still here with me."

"There's worst people to follow in this world." He flickered a glance at Otho. "You at least know what you're doing, and I say, an idiot who knows that is better than one who doesn't."

"Words of wisdom, you speak," said Renius sarcastically. "Though I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing now. Emroy is going to have my fucking head on a pike in hell after tonight."

"Fuck Emroy. Remember this, Renius, as long as there are shadows in the night, I fight for you. Whatever gods there are, they may very well go fuck themselves."

Renius nodded, long used to the dark elf's attitude against the gods. He grinned. "And I fight for you too, my friend."

The evening past by soon enough. Initiates came in, bringing baskets of bread and meat. After the brief meal, Renius lied down on his mattress, staring blankly at the brown plain ceiling. Time passed slowly. He was comfortable in the waiting, even though what's next to come would decide the fate of the Empire. He had gambled many times in the past; this time wasn't any different. Sleep eventually came to him, and the weariness of the past several days of riding faded away as his eyes closed. He did not dream; for some reason, one wouldn't come to him.

* * *

Renius was woken up several hours later when Negan kicked him in the ribs.

"It's time," the dark elf said. He was still sitting near the window of the room, looking out at the sky. The dorm was silent and only the croaking of crickets hummed from outside.

Renius nodded and sat up, waking the magus next to him with a hand. Otho shook his head, then stifled a yawn before getting up. Renius tapped softly on the walls adjacent to the rooms of the others, and was satisfied when he heard their low groaning in response.

"We're moving out now," he whispered, donning his armour.

They met Gin and Pelitas in the hallway as they exited their room. The woman seemed as though she had the sweetest of sleep, while the squire was clearly only half-awake, rubbing at his eyes. Crux and Logen soon came out of their compartment, both armed with one of the Northman's knives. None of the group spoke, communicating using only their hands and gestures.

Renius pointed at Negan, then out the hallway, indicating that the dark elf will be the one that lead the way. Their feet were bare, having taken off their sandals so that it wouldn't make a noise against the hardwood floor as they moved. Many of the torches of the corridor were extinguished, but there remained several oil lamps that lit the place well enough. The group moved on, exiting the building onto the backyard. Two initiates patrolled the walks, and Renius signaled for everyone to hide behind the large pillars of the building.

As the initiates walked passed, close enough to the them, Crux and Logen shot forth and grabbed them, gagging their mouths and holding knives against their throats. The two boys quivered with fear, and the orc looked expectantly at Renius, who nodded.

A soft sigh escaped as the two initiates slumped dead in Logen and Crux's arms, their throats slit. The bodies were pulled behind a bush, and it would be long before anyone would notice they were gone. Killing boys, Renius thought, the regrettable extent to which he would obey the Emperor. He gestured for everyone to move on.

They made their way across the backyard, then stepped onto a small pathway, where there was a natural pond. to their right. Tall weeds and lotus leaves grew unrestricted, and the sleeping bodies of fishes laid still under the water, their silver scales gleaming against the light of the moon.

A wooden shack was at the end of the path, and there were one initiate standing guard under the torch that hung out by the door. The boy had the hood of his robe up and was facing the other way from where Renius was, probably wondering why he had drawn the short stick for watch duty this night.

Negan took a knife from Logen and crept up behind him. The boy turned around in the last second, but didn't get a chance to register his assailant before the knife plunged through his chest. Blood welled out of his mouth, and he coughed, once, twice, then fell to the ground. More blood pooled under him.

"Nothing personal, boy," the dark elf whispered, closing the initiate's widespread eyes.

He then stood up and opened the shack door, entering inside. Logen and Crux went in as well, while the others stood outside.

Pelitas stared at the dead boy's body. "Do we…throw him into the pond?" he asked, clearly uncomfortable with the notion.

"Yes," replied Renius. "Do it."

When the squire hesitated, Renius did it himself, heaving the body onto his shoulder and then brought it before the pond bank. A loud splash sounded as it hit the waters, which already began turning red.

"Thank you," whispered Pelitas.

Gin placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing that he was not used to death as Renius and the others were. "Don't dwell on it too much," she said. "There's more to come."

Always more to come, thought Renius, agreeing with the woman's words. He glanced at Otho, who only gazed impassively at the main temple in the distance.

Crux came out of the shack moments later, carrying everyone's weapons in his arms. He handed back Pelistas' gladius and Gin's sabre. Renius took his longsword back with a nod, suddenly more at ease to have the familiar piece of metal back in his hands. He pulled the scabbard off and the blade came free with a flourish.

"Wait," Logen said as he fished out a cord from his belt to string his bow.

"Otho, you know where we must go from here?" Renius asked.

The magus nodded. "We must meet with the abbot first." He stepped forward, his dusted robes brushing against the stone pathway. "Let's go. There's only a few hours of moonlight left." And with that, he headed down the pathway back towards the temple, with Renius and the others following.

The temple loomed at great heights, its triangular roof supported by large pillars. Two priests had been relighting the lampposts in front of the back entrance when they saw the approaching group and cried out. An arrow shaft from Logen's bow punched through the robes and into the chest of the priest on the left, driving him to ground. The man screamed in pain, and his companion raced over to help him, only to be spitted in the neck by another shaft.

Renius walked over to the wounded priest—who wept as he struggled to free himself from his friend's fallen body—stabbing him in the heart, granting him a quick death rather than letting him slowly bleed out.

Another priest came out to see what was happening, and when he saw the blood, he quickly ran back inside, shouting and yelling. Renius climbed the temple steps, Pelitas by his side with his gladius out; Crux and Negan took the flanks, while Gin and Logen hung back.

"Where's the abbot?" asked Renius.

"Follow me," Otho said, leading the way.

As they entered the temple, the magus muttered a phrase and all the torches of the hall instantly died out, plunging the area into near complete darkness. Terrified and panic whispers of awaking priests echoed all around them. However, Renius could still see well enough.

"We must hurry," said Otho, taking a left turn into a corridor.

One priest suddenly came charging at them with iron quarterstaff, bellowing his challenge. He shouted, "Emroy will not forgive!" then was cut down by a single swing from Crux, his war cry dying in his throat.

The orc kicked the body off to free the head of his axe. "There's such a thing as being too zealous, you know," he said. "Sometimes, you've gotta' be realistic."

A set of wide doors soon came in front of them and Renius pushed through them, the others behind him. There was a man behind the door and before he could cry out, Renius' blade was in diaphragm, then under his ribcage, twisting. He choked on his last breath and fell, dead.

Renius surveyed the new room, blood from the man he'd just killed pooling at his feet. It was a spacious chamber, lit with oil lamps on tables, prayer mats aligned neatly on the floor. In the middle of the room stood a quivering Archibald, filled with fear.

"W-What is the meaning of this, Lord Renius," he asked.

"Crux, Logen, stand guard outside," said Renius and the two exited the room. He turned to Otho. "You handle this, mage."

The magus nodded and stepped forward. He pulled back the sleeves of his robe and stretched out his right arm. Words of a forgotten language was carved into the skin., from the wrist to the elbow. The mark of the Magi.

The abbot's eyes widened. "What's a Magi of the College doing here?"

"There's only one reason, Archibald. You know it."

The colour of the priest's face drained away. "No," he whispered. "You can't!"

"Tell me where the Lower Chamber is and our work here is done."

"No, no, I can't do that!" The abbot turned to escape, but Renius quickly called for Gin and Negan to grab him. The two ran across the room, caught and restrained the priest. He struggled against their grip, his efforts futile.

Otho continued, "It is under the Archmaster and Emperor's order that the Chamber be opened."

"It's forbidden!"

A frown formed on the magus' face. "Do you not understand the situation we're in? The JSDF lurks at the edge of our world, ready to take away what's ours. We need _him_."

"Even then, I cannot tell you. _He_ must never be released again. Emroy himself forbids it!

Otho clenched his fist, and suddenly Archibald went sprawling on the floor, much to the surprise of Gin and Negan who had been holding him. The abbot's face cringed with agony and he screamed out in pain. Spit flew from his mouth, splattering onto the ground.

"I have no time for your foolishness, priest!" Otho shouted.

Renius could hardly believe this was the man who he had first met when he came to the College. Everything he thought he knew about the mage was gone. Instead, he now knew how dangerous the man was. Gods, what the hell have I gotten into, he thought.

"Where is it?"

Still Archibald refused, and Otho's patience finally gave out. He twisted his fist and the abbot's neck began to turn, eliciting fresh cries from the priest, who then bit on his tongue to stop. The pain showed on his face, and Renius could only watch in silence. Then there was the snap, and Archibald dropped still.

"Fucking hell," muttered Negan.

"Hardy's cock! What's the point of killing him?" Gin shouted. "We needed him!"

The frown on the magus' face was still there. "No, we don't. We can still find the Chamber ourselves."

Renius stared at the body of the abbot, then shook his head. Fucking Magi. "Everyone start searching then."

* * *

Dawn was creeping at the horizon, an orange light shining into the temple. Renius stood at the foot of Emroy's altar, breathing hard, his longsword red with blood. Countless bodies of priests and initiates lay close by, dead after their attempts at stopping him from searching the altar.

"Crux, what's was it that you said before?" he asked, frowning at all the corpses. "Such a thing as being too zealous?"

"Aye, sometimes you gotta' be realistic. My father taught me that," the orc replied, cleaning the head of his axe with one of the dead's robes.

"Wise man."

"Well, he died when he was around my age now," said Crux, cracking a grin.

"Good to know."

The altar of Emroy was a stone chair mounted on a high platform, casting a long shadow across the floorboards towards Renius. Sitting on it, was a lone skeleton. The stories say that the skeleton had belonged to Emroy's mortal form before he had ascended to deity. That must have been tens of thousands of years ago, and Renius wondered how it managed to stay so intact till this day. Also, it was funny how every temple of Emroy seems to have one, each claiming theirs was the genuine article.

He glanced up at the dome ceiling, and a mural of the realm of the gods smiled down upon him. Wild beasts pulled a chariot, on which a muscular woman stood; Hardy, the goddess of war. Beside her, a winged man floated, holding out a scroll to her; Euri, the gods' messenger, probably delivering a message from Ves, the god of peace. Surrounding the painting, hares chased one another in a loop intertwined with leaves.

"Renius?" Gin said, bringing his attention back from the mural.

He looked at the woman, her Eastern traits well distinguishable against the rising sunlight. Blood stained her tunic and breeches, and her light brown hair was damp with sweat. She smiled at him.

"Don't you think you should be admiring the mural a little less and do a bit more searching?" she said, the smile turning into a smirk.

He grinned back at her. "Just catching my breath, Gin."

"Well, you're getting old."

A laugh escaped him. "First, Negan calls me an idiot, and now you call me old. Gods, that's when I know I should retire."

"It doesn't help that you're really are an old idiot. Anyway, let's get this over with. I don't think Pelitas can handle any more."

Renius turned to look at his squire, and saw that he had sat down on the floor, resting his head over his knees, his gladius unattended beside him. "You're right," he said. "Logen, take down the altar. Maybe there's a hidden trap door there."

The Northman made a noise of his assent, then climbed the platform to the altar. With a grunt, he pushed the stone chair off the platform, his mouth twisting as he strained. A loud crash sounded as it hit the floor, the skeleton of Emroy breaking and splitting into many pieces. Renius stepped aside to avoid the debris.

"Anything, Logen?" Negan asked.

"Door," was the response.

The dark elf quickly climbed up the platform as well to see for himself. A grin formed on his face. "Trapdoor like you said, Renius," he called out.

A sigh of relieve came out of Renius' mouth as he nodded. "Now where's that fucking mage?" he said, looking for Otho.

"I'll go get him, my lord," Pelitas said, standing up. "I saw him outside a few moments ago."

Renius nodded and the squire went.

"That one's a bit too soft, ain't he, Renius?" said Crux, watching Pelitas walk out of the temple building. "I remember the last boy before him; tough as rock."

"Dumb as a rock too. That's why he got killed," responded Renius, wiping the sweat off of his palms. "Don't worry about Pelitas. He'll grow used to the blood soon enough. We all did, didn't we?"

Pelitas came back with Otho minutes later, the old magus' eyes drooping with weariness, though his steps were hurried.

"You've found the entrance?" he asked.

"We did," answered Renius, pointing over to the altar platform. "Negan, open it."

The dark elf nodded, and reached down to pull up the handle of the trapdoor, lifting the wooden panel, rusty hinges clicking. Renius climbed up and saw a sturdy ladder leading down a tight shaft, the bottom hidden by darkness. He called for a torch and Pelitas handed him one. Not wanting to go down with his weapon sheathed, he tucked his sword by the pit of the arm holding the torch as he worked his way down. The weight of his armour restricted his movements further, and he regretted not making one of the others go down first.

The claustrophobic space eventually expanded to a vaulted cellar. Renius fumbled clumsily as he got off the ladder, nearing dropping his sword. He waved the torch around to survey the new room, his blade, now in the other hand, at the ready. Nothing jumped at him. No dark creatures or abominations. Just silence.

The others joined him soon, and they too were cautious. The cellar was empty, small and empty; perhaps as big as a slave quarter. Nothing on the walls, nothing at all. Except dust. The floor was filled with them and the air was stale, almost as if no one had stepped in here for many years, which was most likely the case.

Renius tried to take a step forward, but was held by Otho.

"Watch your step, my lord," the magus said.

Renius shined light onto the ground, and saw, just several paces ahead, a pit. A pit carved into the rocks of the mountain on which the temple stood, it seems. He wanted to see what was within, but Otho shook his head, already knowing what he was thinking.

"Best you stand back, my lord. I'll take it from here."

The Magi strode forth, old bones creaking as he kneeled down just before the pit and placed his palms on the ground. He started chanting in the forgotten language, his lips moving feverishly. His hands started glowing beneath, and suddenly the dusts of the ground began to rise, floating in the air.

Renius and the others stayed quiet, watching the magus do his work. Words formed on the floor, as if an invisible hand had written them. Line after line of them circled around the pit before eventually reaching the edges. Otho exhaled, not quite a sigh, and stood up. The floating dust fell back to the ground, covering the newly formed words.

"What the fuck?" mumbled Negan.

Then a large blast erupted from the pit, blue flames searing. Otho yelped and stumbled backwards, falling onto his back.

The blue fire died down, descending back into the pit, and a pair of sickly hands reached out and grabbed the edge. The hands pulled up a pale-looking male. A thin-looking male, with sunken, bloodshot eyes. His hair was frail and long and wet. He flopped onto the floor, breathing heavily, and tried to push himself up, but it seems his limbs were failing him.

Negan's eyes widened. "He's a dark elf," he said.

Renius nodded, clutching the hilt of his sword tighter. He felt the others do the same.

Otho, having recovered from his fall, moved towards the elf. The mage placed a hand on the naked shoulder.

"You are free now," he said.

"Don't touch me," the elf whispered softly, and suddenly Otho yelled, flailing his arms as he fell back.

The magus' hand had turned black, nails black, skin black, and he clutched at his wrist with the other hand. Pain spread across his face. Renius could only watch in horror as the mage screamed for a knife, to which Logen threw him one. He hacked into his arm, sawing at the elbow until the forearm fell off, blood gushing forth. He closed his eyes and muttered something; the stump began to heal, the bleeding stopped, and Otho breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, the elf had managed to push himself up, though he looked as though he could fall any time soon. He stared at everyone else, holding his gaze when his eyes, dark eyes, met Renius'. Gods, Renius thought, what the fuck did I get myself into? Nevertheless, despite the fear he was currently feeling, Renius kept a cold face, unwilling for anyone to read him.

"Who are you all?" the elf asked.

"I am Renius Gallus," he answered. "Sworn lord to the twenty-forth Emperor of the Empire, Molt Sol Augustus."

"Renius Gallus," the elf muttered the name slowly. "Why have you set me free?"

Renius did not flinch away from the hard gaze, and when he spoke, his voice held conviction.

"To save the Empire."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Well, hopefully this chapter does not feel too rushed because there were some scenes where I just reluctant to edit. For example, the first scene with the Senate; I've never actually written a proper political scene at all before, so I don't know how I did there. Overall though, I'm pleased with the output; this chapter had only taken me two weeks to draft and write, whereas usually I would take at least a month to finish a chapter of this size.

However, I feel that I may have used a bit too many cliche in this chapter, which may have cheapened the writing. Another problem I found was the sheer amount of characters I've introduced. I tell myself a lot of times to keep the number of characters in each scene to no more than 4, but then I would most of the time ignore that and write six or eight characters at once. It's annoying in that it's tiring to keep track of all the extra characters and give them enough screen time. But still I keep doing it lol.

Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. If there's any problems with this chapter, please do let me know.

I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I got to update my SAO fic now. See ya.


End file.
